


You, Me and Family

by CollieLover234



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Fun, LGBT, Love, comunity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: A love story of two Emmerdale characters Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield





	1. Chapter 1

it was a warm summers afternoon in Emmerdale, The Woolpack was pretty busy with pub goers wanting food and drink, Ross walked in to pick up Moses

"Wheres Charity?" Ross asked Chas who was busy with a customer 

"I don't know maybe in the back, go and have a look i'm a bit busy" Chas said

Ross walked round the bar heading to the back room.

Meanwhile in there, Johnny had come to play with Moses, they were both playing with duplo lego on the floor building houses and cars while Charity and Vanessa were sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine catching up with what was going on in each others lives,

Vanessa looked over to the two boys playing together. "Look at them, they're have the best time" Vanessa said watching the boys playing peacefully.

"Yeah, who would have thought that our kids would be the best of friends" Charity said as she kissed Vanessa passionately. 

Ross came in looking for Moses "Looks cozy" he said.

Charity was scared out of her skin "Oi, have you heard of knocking?" she said angrily "can't you see i'm busy". 

"Yeah not taking any notice of my son but instead your kissing her" Ross said pointing at Vanessa "Just admit it, you like her".

Charity gave Ross the death stare as if to say Shut the hell up, "you are so rude" she said. 

"Right little man, shall we get you home?" Ross asked Moses trying to ignore Charity. 

Moses looked tired he had so much fun with Johnny. 

"Right little man say goodbye to your friend" Ross said. 

Moses high-fived Johnny before giving his mum a hug. 

"You be a good boy for your dad, Johnny will be over again another day ok?" Charity said hugging Moses. 

"Ok" Moses said with a huge grin on his face. 

“I love you” Charity said waving at Moses

As they both left, Charity looked over at Vanessa, who looked upset. 

"I'm so sorry babe, he can be rude" Charity said. 

"its ok" Vanessa said, she couldn’t cope with being upset in front of Charity so she decided to get up to leave.

"babe don't go I'm sorry" Charity said.

"I just need five minutes" Vanessa said as she walked towards the door. 

Noah walked in from riding his bike he looked a bit hot and tired, he watched as an upset Vanessa walked straight past him and left. 

"Whats wrong with her?" Noah asked. 

"Ross caught us kissing and he got angry because apparently i wasn't watching his son" Charity said quietly. 

"I'll go and talk to her, you stay here and look after Johnny" Noah said.

as he left Charity just sat there, she was so angry with Ross. She was counting on Noah to find Vanessa

Noah was riding around the village looking for Vanessa, he finally found her in the graveyard of the church. 

Noah approached her slowly just in case she was angry, "Hey are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I just needed five minutes" Vanessa said sadly. 

"Why here, out of everywhere else in the Village, why Specifically here?" Noah said as he sat down next to her 

"Because of him" Vanessa said looking at Finns grave "I mean, why was Finn so much different to his brother, He was funny and kind, he was a lovely guy, on the other hand Ross can be a bit rude and a bit hard on Charity although i do understand why she’s as stubborn as a horse. 

"I suppose, So tell me the story of you and mum, she never told me how you two got close, i’d love to hear it” Noah said. 

"Well I got really angry at her because she was saying that Megan and my dad were back together and she was trying to make a huge joke out of it then she went down to the cellar to scrape a barrel. I followed her down there and in the process I accidentally locked us in there, we sat there for half the night drinkingen out of a whisky bottle and then the next thing i knew she was kissing me, I woke up the next morning with a sore head" Vanessa explained. 

"Wow" Noah said surprised, you had a good night then

"I know, and it’s quite a story".

"listen" Noah said "this is the happiest of seen mum in ages, and I think she has feelings for you and I would love it if you were together.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I think you two can hit it off".

"Can I tell you something?" Vanessa asked. 

"Sure, you can tell me anything".

"I think I might feelings for her too" Vanessa said "its just, whenever I'm around her, my heart races and I get butterflies but don't tell her".

"your secret is safe with me" Noah said.

While Noah was talking to Vanessa, Chas came into the back to find Johnny asleep in the chair and Charity sat at the table feeling sorry for herself.

"Whats wrong?" Chas asked a very quiet Charity.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Wheres Vanessa".

"Missing".

"Missing? What do yo mean missing".

"She got upset and ran away" Charity said "Noah is looking for her now".

"What happened?"

"Can you just stop with the questions!" Charity said angrily.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" Chas said.

"Fine" Charity said "Ross came in when we were kissing and apparently i wasn't looking after my son when he was perfectly happy playing with Johnny".

"Well, he can be rude" Chas said.

"I'm also a bit annoyed because I've got mixed emotions about Vanessa, 

"What do you mean?"

Ross said "admit it you like her" hes right I do like her. Charity said she felt a bit better after saying that "Don't tell anyone, especially Vanessa".

"I won't tell a soul" Chas said.

Both Charity and Vanessa have admitted there feelings for one another to another person but what will happen will it work out or will it all go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day, Noah and Vanessa were walking back to the pub.

“We’ll go through here” Noah said as he opened the door to his house.

When they got in, they saw Johnny asleep in the chair and Charity asleep with her head on the table, she looked very uncomfortable. Vanessa kissed Johnny on the head before heading through to the bar to find Chas.

The pub was very busy, Chas was rushed off her feet trying to take orders.

“Hey, you do realise that sleeping beauty is very uncomfortable in there” Vanessa said.

Chas quickly turned around to see Vanessa stood there, she gave a huge hug.

“I’m so glad your ok, we were both dead worried about you, where did you go?” Chas asked.

“Yeah sorry, I should have texted you, I went to the Church graveyard”.

“Why there?”

“I just needed to clear my head on what Ross said”.

“So you went to see Finn, understandable, oh hey, Marlons made Johnny and Charity something to eat, if you want anything just ask” Chas said.

“Your a lifesaver thank you” Vanessa said as she headed for the kitchen.

Chas smiled, she was happy that Vanessa was back safe.

In the kitchen, Marlon was busy making food when Vanessa walked in, 

“Hey are you ok?” Marlon asked

“Yeah I just needed to clear my head.”

“I’ve got kids fish and chips and pie of the day, is there anything else?”

“No that’s fine, thanks Marlon” She said as she left.

Vanessa made her way to the back room, she saw Noah in the chair eating a packet of crisps, she made her way to the table, as quietly as possible, she put the plates of food down, Charity soon woke up to the smell of food then she looked up and saw Vanessa, she gave her the biggest hug ever.

“I was so worried about you babe” Charity said as a tear came to her eye.

“It’s ok I’m back now, thanks to your amazing son he told me to come back”.

Charity gave Noah a huge hug “thank you” she whispered, “I love you”.

“And I love you too mum” Noah said.

Johnny woke up and got down off the sofa, and gave his mum a big hug.

“Hey there little man” Vanessa said “I’ve got some food for you over there” as she pointed to the table

Johnny walked over to the table and was helped onto the chair by his mum, “thank you” he said as he ate some chips

Charity came to join them at the table

“I’m really sorry about earlier” Charity said

“It’s ok, I’m sorry for running away but I really needed to clear my head”

“Don’t run off on me like that again, you really scared me”

“Next time I will tell you where I’m going if I suddenly run away” Vanessa said

Charity smiled and gazed into Vanessa eyes “I really missed you” she said as she caressed Vanessa’s cheek and “I’m glad your back safely”

“And I missed you too” Vanessa said 

Noah watched from chair as the pair passionately kissed each other, Vanessa was perfect for his mum.

Time had past and Noah had gone upstairs on his xbox, Charity had finished her dinner and she had texted her Frank to come and collect Johnny he had made his way to the asleep in the chair

*Hey Frank, can you come and collect Johnny, I’ve planned a last minute date for me and Vanessa, she doesn’t know yet but I’m planning to tell her soon. Charity*

“I’ve asked your dad to come and pick up little Bedtime Bear.” Charity whispered as she pointed over at Johnny.

“It means that I can spend the night with you” Vanessa said.

There was a knock at the door, Charity answer it, it was Frank to collect Johnny.

“Hey Frank, Thanks for taking Johnny for us.”

“Don’t worry about it, so what have you planned for you secret date?” He whispered.

“Well, I was thinking going to a theme park for the day, with rollercoasters, Ferris wheel, and candy floss, there’s a music concert and fireworks!” Charity said quietly.

“Wow, that will be a great first date, we’ll have fun!” Franks said.

“We will, thanks.” Charity said.

Vanessa appeared with Johnny by her side, he looked very tired. “What did I miss?” She asked.

“Literally nothing” Charity said as she tried to cover her tracks.

Vanessa gave her little man a hug before waving him goodbye, Vanessa closed the door locking it behind her.

“So your obviously staying tonight then” Charity said as she wrapped her arms round Vanessa’s waist.

“Of course I am” Vanessa said as she kissed Charity softly.

“Well lets get a film on, the nights still young” Charity said.

The pair had picked a film to watch and they were all snuggled up on the sofa together, Noah suddenly appeared downstairs to get a drink.

“You two are cute.” Noah said

“Well thanks” Charity said “Joe is picking you up tomorrow early.”

“Why?” Vanessa said.

“You will find out later babe” Charity said as she kissed Vanessa on the top of her head.”

“You probably won’t see me downstairs again tonight so I will see you tomorrow.” Noah said.

“Goodnight babe, thank you so much for today.” Charity said.

Later on, the film had finished and the room fell silent, Charity looked down at Vanessa to see if she was still awake. 

“So bedtime then?” Charity asked

Vanessa didn’t say anything she just kissed Charity and laid back down with her head on Charity’s shoulder, it wasn’t long before Vanessa was asleep, she’d had a long day

“Well I guess that’s no then” Charity said as she tried to get comfy, Charity kissed Vanessa on the top of her head and went to sleep.

The back room was quite again, Chas walked past the sofa and took one look at them both, she couldn’t help but take a photo of the pair of them fast asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning had broken and the sun was shining through the window. Charity’s alarm was screaming at her, telling her to wake up, she was confused as to why she was downstairs, then she realised, she never made it to bed. With Vanessa’s head on her leg, she found it very difficult to move, in the end she had no choice but to wake sleeping beauty from her slumber.

“Ness...Babe...wake up” she whispered, Vanessa didn’t move at all, Charity had to pretend she was prince Philip as she kissed her to wake her up.

“Well, the legends are true” Charity joked as Vanessa opened one eye.

“What are you talking about?” Vanessa said still half asleep.

“Nevermind, come on you, get up, today is a big day” Charity said excited for their surprise date.

“What do you mean, big day?” Vanessa said confused.

“You have to wait and see.” Charity said “but I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I will.”

Noah ran downstairs Ready for Joe to pick him up.

“Well good morning I’m not a morning person” Charity joked as Noah made himself some toast to go.

Noah wasn’t taking any notice, he was to busy looking at his phone, just as his toast popped up, there was a knock at the door, he went to answer it, it was Joe ready to pick him up.

“Noah buddy, all ready to go” Joe asked.

“Yeah just about” Noah said as he picked up his bag and still eating his toast.

“Hey Joe, thanks for having him today” Charity said.

“No problem, so what have you got planned?” Joe said trying to look interested.

“Were going to a huge theme park with rollercoasters, a Ferris wheel, Cotten Candy and at the end, there will be a huge concert with music and fireworks” Charity whispered so Vanessa couldn’t hear her.

“Oh how amazing, well have a lovely day” Joe said as they started to walk to his car.

“We will” Charity said as she closed the door she was so excited for the day ahead.

Later on, they were both ready to go, Vanessa was on her phone and Charity was finishing cleaning up the mess that Noah had made

“Well babe, are you ready to go?” Charity said as she pulled Vanessa body in towards hers.

“I think so.” Vanessa said as she kiss Charity softly.

The two of them headed for the car and left the village ready for a fun day.

Meanwhile in the pub, Chas was just getting herself up ready for a full day of work, she walked downstairs to find Charity and Vanessa had gone, there was a note on the table.

*Dear Chas, I have taken Vanessa on a day out, enjoy the day without me! Love your favourite cousin in the whole wide world, Charity x*

“I don’t believe this”. Chas said angrily.

“What?” Paddy asked as he walked through the door.

“Charity has taken Vanessa on a day out, without my permission” Chas said angrily.

“She is a 43-year-old woman, I’m sure she can make her own decisions.” Paddy said.

“Yes Paddy I know, but she should be working today.” Chas said.

“it’s okay if it makes you any happier I can fill in for her.” Paddy said.

“Don’t you have a vets surgery to run?” Chas asked.

“No not today, so I’m free all day!”

“I love you so much Paddy Kirk.” Chas said as she gave him a hug.

While Chas and Paddy were embracing a hug, Charity was happily driving along the road and singing Mamma Mia, one of her favourite songs. She looked over at Vanessa who was half asleep and half awake, Charity put her hand on her leg.

“Are you Ok?” She asked Vanessa.

“Yes, I’m fine just tired.”

“Your gonna love the surprise that i’ve got planned for us!”

“I can’t wait”

“Well sit tight cause we’re here now” Charity said as she pulled up on top of a hill so she could get a good look at the theme park. “Perfect!” she muttered under her breath 

“Where are we?” Vanessa asked confused 

“Welcome to our surprise date!” Charity said

“A theme park?”

“So what do you think?” Charity asked

“I love it!” Vanessa said, she pushed Charity face with her fingers to meet her face and pecked her on the lips

The two of them got out of the car and hand in hand walked to the theme park


	4. Chapter 4

Their hearts were racing with excitement, just the thought of them spending time with one another was enough. The closer they got to the gates, Vanessa grasp got more and more firmer, she was going to burst.

“Tickets please” the guy in the booth asked.

Charity pulled out 2 tickets from her pocket and gave them to the man,in exchange she got a map of where to go.

“Enjoy your day” the man said as he opened the gates.

“We will” Charity said.

When they got in the theme park, there was so many places to look, there were rollercoasters, a Ferris wheel, water rides, bumper cars, games and music. The atmosphere was amazing.

Charity closed her eyes and held out the map, she randomly placed her finger on a location, she opened her eyes to find that finger was placed where one of the scariest rides at the park.

“Hmm.. Ghost train.. I like the sound of that.” Charity muttered.

“What have you got?” Vanessa asked Charity who was smiling.

“Ready for the ghost train babe?” Charity asked.

“Yeah sure.” Vanessa said, she knew full well that she was scared of spooky trains, she went on one with Tracy, David and Jacob and she was terrified, she felt a bit worse about this one but she knew that she had Charity with her.

They both started walking to the ride, Vanessa gripped Charity’s hand.

“Will you be there for me?” Vanessa said.

“Of course I will babe” Charity said hugging her tightly. “If you want I, can hold your hand to make sure your safe because it’s not real it’s just virtual reality. I’m hardly gonna let you get on that train by yourself.”

“I would like that, Thank you.” Vanessa said as she placed a small kiss on Charity’s neck.

Meanwhile at the Woolpack, Chas was busy getting ready for opening, she was showing Paddy how to pull a pint and how to take orders. He was doing well for a person with no experience.

“What’s on the Specials menu Marlon” Shouted Chas who was busy showing Paddy how to write them up.

“Well we have Chicken Pot pie, scampi and chips with tartare sauce and steak frites with herb butter.” Marlon said

Paddy wrote them up with Chas closely watching him to make sure he had done it right.

“Perfect” Chas said “we’ll make a barman of you yet, your better than Charity” she joked.

“Don’t let her hear you say that” Paddy said “speaking of Charity, have you heard from her at all?”

“No, don’t be silly this is Charity we’re talking about” Chas said “and why are you worried.”

“Yeah your right, I wonder where she’s taken Ness?” Paddy wondered.

“Knowing her she would have gone on a spa trip or something.”

“Well, you know Charity, she’s full of surprises” Paddy said.

“I’m sure whatever she’s got planned, it will be good.”

At the theme park, Charity and Vanessa had to go through a quick brief.

“It’s a fact that 11% of you are afraid of the dark, 34% of you are afraid of small spaces and 3% will wet yourselves at a sight of a stupid clown” the man said.

Charity held on to Vanessa’s hand tightly all the way through the video.

“I will see you on the other side” the man said before he disappeared into thin air.

They had entered the main ride, they had to put on the VR masks but it didn’t stop them from holding onto each other.

“You ready babe?” Charity asked.

Vanessa nodded before pulling the mask over her eyes. Charity gave her one last kiss on the cheek before she pulled her mask down.

“Your gonna be ok babe, just shut your eyes if it gets to much.” Charity said.

The ride was scary, Vanessa gripped Charity’s hand most of the time. Charity kept hugging Vanessa tightly to show that it wasn’t real, it felt like you were on the actual train but really it was virtual reality.

When the ride had finished, they had found somewhere quiet to sit so they could get their breath back, Vanessa grabbed Charity’s arm and squeezed it tightly.

“That was ok.” She said softly.

“See, I told you.” Charity said as kissed Vanessa on her head, “Where to next then babe?”

Vanessa didn’t say anything, she just grab Charity’s hand and led her to the next ride.


End file.
